


Music To My Ears

by chuchino



Series: Corpsekkuno Shorts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Collars, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, We all know Sykkuno's a tease, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchino/pseuds/chuchino
Summary: Corpse gets a distraction while writing his music in the form of Sykkuno with cat ears on.And, wait. Is that a collar?Was he so tired that he accidentally drifted off to bed and was having a fantasy?He pinched himself. Ah, no, it doesn't appear to be.He stared. Sykkuno stared back. Corpse blinked slowly.'Ah,' he thought to himself. 'I'm doomed.'
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051094
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1468
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So after being an avid closet AO3 reader, I can't believe this is the fandom that managed to drag me down and motivated me to write my own fanfic haha. A few notes:
> 
> \- This is not beta-read. I cranked it out in like 2 hours and just skimmed it over once. It certainly wrote itself out. And due to that, it might seem sporadic or plotless at times.......trust me....there is minimal plot haha XD
> 
> \- Honestly, I just picked a random phrase for the title. Everything about this was not thought through enough LOL
> 
> \- I really high-key hope Sykkuno or Corpse doesn't stumble upon this; I'd be so embarrassed. But with that said, if either of them addresses being uncomfortable or has an issue with this shipping, this fic will be removed.
> 
> \- More notes down at the end. Enjoy the fic :)

“Oh, oh wow, thanks guys! That’s a whole lot of gift subs!” Corpse heard faintly through the walls. 

“Alright, let’s see what the next package is.” 

He smiled, thinking back to earlier that day, when Sykkuno was struggling to juggle boxes upon boxes of packages into his room. 

He had taken a break from his music, and helped him with the last few trips. He had been rewarded with a shy “thank you” from Sykkuno, who had wished him luck and started prepping his stream set up. 

Corpse groaned. The lyrics had come easily enough to him, and he had scrawled it down on a piece of torn notebook paper. 

He fiddled with the track he was working on, adjusting the synth layer, before leaning back in his chair and giving up. It wasn’t what he wanted it to sound like, and he just felt like something was missing. 

He stopped before he could spiral too deep into his thoughts, thoughts about how he wasn’t good enough and couldn’t keep his growing audience for long. With a sigh, he got up and creaked open his door. Perhaps some water would help.

He still heard Sykkuno’s streamer voice floating down the hall from his own room and smiled faintly. It had been a blessing when Sykkuno moved in. Sykkuno had been worried about invading Corpse’s privacy at first, but truthfully, Corpse found the other boy so calming. Just listening to his voice calmed him.

He shuffled quickly down the hall and into the kitchen. Maybe the music would magically write itself out. 

—

“Wow guys, that was a great gift! I loved the T-shirt design!” Sykkuno said in an upbeat voice, setting the shirt aside off-camera. He dropped the box onto the ground and reached for another one.

“Okay guys, we just got a few more. Let’s see….how about this one?” He picked out one of the remaining large boxes and struggled to open it, grunting a few times.

“Eh.” After tearing open the Amazon box, he stared down, eyes widening at the contents. His chat went wild trying to guess what it was.

“Oh uhhh, what is it you guys ask?” Sykkuno chuckled nervously. “Well uhhh…” 

Slowly, he pulled out a set a black cat ears headband. “Guess you guys really liked my Halloween costume huh?” 

“Should I put it on?” He teased the chat, giggling as “YES!” began to spam. 

“Hmmmmm what do I get out of it?” He laughed, as people started to donate. 

“Okay okay,” he relented with a smile, tugging the cat ears on and fixing his hair. “Thanks so much for all of the gift subs. If you want a screenshot, take them now.”

He fiddled with the cat ears a bit more, making sure they were positioned perfectly and hiding the black headband with his hair. He cleared his throat.

“Actually, there’s ah….there’s more.” He reached down and grabbed something else in the box and held it up for chat to see.

It was a simple black collar, with a metal heart shape in the front. His chat exploded again. 

“Th-thank you to whoever sent this. What? Wear it now?” Sykkuno chuckled nervously again. “Ah guys, I dunno, that might be a bit much at once? Maybe next year for Halloween……maybe…..” 

His donations kept flooding in, and Sykkuno shook his head at the camera with a fond smile. “Ah, you guys, you really want to see huh?”

He paused, looking down and stroked the collar thoughtfully. Without looking at the camera, he unhooked the collar and put it on. 

Sykkuno felt it fit snugly at the base of his neck. With an embarrassed look and his hand in front of his mouth, he looked at his reflection in the camera. His chat was going crazy telling him it looked amazing on him. 

He laughed nervously again. “Okay, just for a bit guys okay? Ah, I can already picture all the fan art from this….especially from Lily. Oh, this is so embarrassing.” He muttered.

He looked down into the box again. “Hmmm, okay, the rest of the content, I’ll definitely save for another time. But thank you so much, to whoever sent it. I hope you enjoyed the end result.” 

He placed the box out of view, carefully hiding the rest of the contents. After opening the rest of the packages from his PO Box, he took his time talking with his chat, thanking gift subs, and finally ended his stream, shutting off his webcam. 

Sykkuno took a deep breath, reaching for more water since he’d been talking for hours, and looking down at the floor of his room. Opened boxes and bubble wrap littered the floor. With a groan, he got up. Bathroom first, then he can clear up this mess.

—

He opened the door quietly and waddled down the hall, hoping not to disturb Corpse. He still wasn’t sure if moving in wasn’t disturbing Corpse’s privacy. The younger hadn’t minded, but Sykkuno didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

He stared at himself in the mirror after using the bathroom, washing his hands. He turned his head left and right. If he was honest with himself, he hadn’t minded the cat ears. They were embarrassing sure, when thousands of people online watched him, but he liked how nicely they blended into his hair. The collar was a nice addition, framing his neck nicely. He touched it, feeling the smooth leather. He wondered what Corpse would think of them. Didn’t he mention that cat girls was ruining his life? 

Except Sykkuno wasn’t a cat girl. Totally not. He wondered, “What would Corpse think about a cat boy?” Maybe Sykkuno would ask later, when Corpse was out of his room, just to tease him. 

Sykkuno headed out and into the kitchen, only to promptly stop in his tracks. Across from him, Corpse stared, his one visible eye wide, his other behind an eyepatch. He had a glass of water in one hand, frozen halfway, raised to take a sip. 

Sykkuno thought he heard the other man mutter out “Fuck”. He started to stammer. “Uh, uh, Corpse! Oh hi! I wasn’t expecting you! I mean, you live here, of course that’s not what I mean. I meant, I wasn’t expecting you out HERE! I mean, no, not that you can’t come out of your room. Uh, uh, oh god, I’m making it worse, aren’t I? I….It’s not what it looks like?” 

Sykkuno ended his stuttering with his denial sounding like a question. He hid his face behind his hands. Oh god, somebody end him.

Meanwhile, Corpse was pretty sure his brain had stopped working. He drank in the sight of Sykkuno, hunched over embarrassed, in cat ears and …oh god, was that a collar?! Corpse felt his face flush, and a wave of arousal swept through him. Without a second thought, he crossed the room in seconds, enveloping Sykkuno into a hug.

Sykkuno gasped in surprise, before looking up and at Corpse questioningly. Corpse didn’t say anything, except hug Sykkuno tighter and reaching a hand up to stroke his hair softly. Sykkuno’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, angling his head for better access. 

Corpse’s fingers weaved through Sykkuno’s hair, softly massaging his scalp. Sykkuno leaned in more before nuzzling into Corpse’s neck and groaning. Corpse felt his cock twitch in interest at the sound. He pulled back a bit, the motion making Sykkuno open his eyes in confusion. 

“Wh-why’d you stop?” He asked innocently, pouting at Corpse.

Corpse liked to think of himself as a decent human being. Sure, he was sure so many others deserved better than him, but he donated to charity. He helped his friends, and he always fed scraps to the strays lingering around his apartment. So why, why was the universe testing him like this? By presenting his crush in front of him as tempting as can be? Did he commit something bad in his previous life?

Corpse cleared his throat, his deep voice rumbling. “I….I don’t think I can stop….”

Sykkuno tilted his head, eyes still on Corpse’s face. Corpse groaned. Of course Sykkuno could look cuter. He was doomed. 

“Sykkuno…,” Corpse tried again. “If you don’t want me to ruin things, just step away, please.” Sykkuno didn’t move away, but instead, reached out a hand to Corpse’s, the other reaching up to stroke Corpse’s face mask. 

“Please Sykkuno…I don’t want to do anything you’d regret.” Corpse tried dropping his gaze, but Sykkuno’s hand on his face stopped him. 

“Corpse,” the older murmured. “What if I want it too?”

Corpse looked at him in shock. Sykkuno? Want him? But he wasn’t good enough. He never was. Why would anyone want him, when Sykkuno was a literal angel and could have anyone. He had so many people simping for him. 

Sykkuno murmured again. “Could….could I take off your face mask? I….I know it’s a big ask, and if you’re not ready, I totally understand. I just….” he looked down shyly but continued after taking a deep breath. “I…I wanted to kiss you.”

Corpse felt his soul leave. Doomed, he was doomed. Without a second thought, he reached up and pulled off the face mask, and surged forward, capturing Sykkuno’s lip with his. 

Sykkuno made a surprised noise before returning the kiss eagerly. He made up his inexperience with enthusiasm, opening his mouth when Corpse licked and granted him access. Corpse deepened the kiss, trapping Sykkuno against the counter and pushing up against him, running a hand down the lithe boy’s body. 

Sykkuno let out a moan before flushing and breaking away. He looked at Corpse’s unhidden face before letting out a wide smile and commenting softly, “Beautiful.”

Corpse flushed but grinned back, staring back and echoing the thought. “You’re the beautiful one baby.”

Sykkuno blushed at the pet name, opening his mouth to protest, but Corpse had started to kiss softly down his throat, leaving small nips. Sykkuno’s protest died and he moaned instead. 

Corpse felt himself getting hard fast. He didn’t want to pressure Sykkuno or go too fast though, so using the last remaining bit of his restraint, he broke away. 

Sykkuno whined, reaching out and tugging him back. He flushed and peeked at Corpse, softly whispering “I want more”, with his cat ears a-skewed on his head. 

“How much more?” Corpse’s throat felt dry. 

“As much as you’re willing to give.” Sykkuno’s coy answer came instantly, and he stood on his tip toes to kiss Corpse again. 

Doomed. Did he mention he was doomed? Sykkuno was going to destroy him. 

Corpse lost himself in the make out kiss again, drowning in the feel of Sykkuno’s lips on his, their bodies pressed together. When Sykkuno started to make small thrusting motions to Corpse’s leg, he snapped. 

—

He pulled Sykkuno down the hall and into his room, closing the door and leaving them in relative darkness, since the curtains were closed. He tugged Sykkuno to his unmade bed before sitting down. 

Sykkuno immediately turned facing Corpse and with a shy smirk, straddled him. Corpse’s mini meltdown continued as Sykkuno begin to grind his hard on against Corpse’s thigh. Corpse just watched as Sykkuno started to pant, small whines leaving his mouth. 

Restraint tossed out the window, Corpse finally reacted, putting his hands on Sykkuno’s thin waist and thrusted up. Sykkuno groaned at the movement, hands clawing at Corpse’s black t-shirt. 

“Please,” he whined, eyes closed. Corpse lifted his shirt over his head and reached over to do the same to Sykkuno’s, his hasty movement almost knocking the cat ears off. He straightened them back on Sykkuno’s head before trailing a hand down his chest and over his nipple. Sykkuno shuddered and pressed forward, gasping when their bare chests touched.

Corpse continued to flick Sykkuno’s nipples, watching them go hard and drowning in every small reaction from Sykkuno, marveling at how sensitive he was. 

Sykkuno finally opened his eyes, staring into Corpse’s face lovingly before he leaned down, licking at Corpse’s nipple teasingly. Corpse groaned lowly as he felt Sykkuno alternate between licking and biting, all while still rubbing his ass over Corpse’s erection. 

This was it. He had clearly died somewhere and was having his fantasy played out. 

He felt Sykkuno’s fingers trail lower, tracing his happy trail before hovering over his jean’s button. 

“Corpse, can…can I?” He felt Sykkuno’s hand shaking a bit as he whispered for permission. Corpse held Sykkuno’s trembling hands in his own, enjoying the feeling of the other’s warmth. 

“Of course babe,” he murmured, flicking his jeans open. Together with Sykkuno’s help, he wrestled his skinny jeans off, leaving him in just black boxers. Sykkuno’s eyes zeroed on his large bulge, absently licking his lips. 

Corpse palmed Sykkuno, enjoying how the other boy’s breath stuttered as he pushed back eagerly. Corpse undid Sykkuno’s jeans as well, watching in awe as Sykkuno stood up from Corpse’s lap and bent down to take them off. And if Corpse’s gaze lingered a bit on his ass, well, no one had to know right?

Sykkuno straightened, and Corpse stared, noticing that Sykkuno had stripped off both his jeans and underwear, leaving him naked except for a pair of cat ears and the collar. His moment of bravery was leaving him, and he started to feel really self conscious with the way Corpse was staring. 

“I um, I know it’s not what you were expecting…” he trailed off, uncertain. Corpse shook his head and gestured for Sykkuno to join him back on the bed. When he did, Corpse enveloped him in another hug. 

“You look amazing Sykkuno.” Corpse said honestly. “The most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Sykkuno started to blush as Corpse left kisses all over his body, trailing down to his belly. Sykkuno giggled softly.

“R-r-really?” Sykkuno stuttered, partly embarrassed from being naked, and partly from the sensations Corpse was giving to him. 

“Hmmm,” Corpse hummed in agreement, before making eye contact at Sykkuno, smirking, and taking him in his mouth. 

“Ahh!” Sykkuno’s back arched up and his hands automatically found a grip in Corpse’s curly hair. He let out another moan as Corpse started to move, bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue down the side of his shaft. 

“MMM C-C-Corpse!” Sykkuno panted, eyes staring down to look at the dark haired man giving him the best blowjob in his life. Not that he had any prior experience to compare it to, but Sykkuno couldn’t imagine anything else feeling this good. Especially when Corpse lifted his head for a breath before licking just his head, taking a hold of Sykkuno in his hand and pumping in beat. 

Sykkuno let out another loud noise as he lost himself in the pleasure. He felt it building up before sitting up and pushing Corpse off him a bit frantically. 

Corpse looked at him worrisome but Sykkuno just shook his head before explaining, “I didn’t want to come too fast.” 

Corpse chuckled at how disheveled Sykkuno looked already, before getting up and walking over to his dresser, grabbing a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms from a drawer. 

“Oh don’t worry baby,” he said, winking at the other man. “We got all night.”

Sykkuno blushed at the intensity, laying back down on the soft bed. He fiddled nervously at his collar. 

Corpse joined him on the bed, crawling on top of him and effectively caging him in. “Leave those on,” he whispered, leaning down for another kiss. Sykkuno returned it eagerly. “You look so hot with them on.”

“Cat boys ruining your life?” Sykkuno quipped teasingly.

“Just one in particular.” Corpse smiled down as he opened the bottle of lube, dribbling a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

Sykkuno smiled up at him, curling on hand next to his face and softly let out a “Nya~?” before covering his face in embarrassment. Corpse felt his soul flutter further away out of his body. Sykkuno was too cute for his own good. Too cute, and too tempting, splayed out like his across his black sheets, his hair mussed with those gorgeous cat ears, and a blush spreading wide to his ears. 

“You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” Corpse murmured before pressing a lube slicked finger against Sykkuno’s hole. Sykkuno gasped, tensing automatically at the feeling of something foreign near his hole.

Corpse cooed at him softly, reassuring him. “It’s okay Sykkuno. Here, look at me.”

Sykkuno stared up at Corpse’s revealed face and smiled again. “Do you wanna stop Sykkuno? We can stop here, I can wait. You’ve already given me so much.” Corpse looked at him in concern. 

Sykkuno thought for a bit before shaking his head. “No, no I want this.” He reassured. “It’s just….”, he looked away before taking a deep breath and continuing. “It’s my first time.” He admitted shyly. “I don't know what to do, and I want to make it feel good for you.”

Corpse’s low voice rumbled, calming Sykkuno down. “Oh baby, anything you do would feel good.” He ran a finger across the collar around Sykkuno’s neck. “I’ll take care of you, as long as you want it.”

Sykkuno nodded eagerly. “Okay,” Corpse confirmed. “We’ll start off slow, okay?”

He brushed Sykkuno’s hole again, circling around it gently, and slowly pushed his finger inside. Sykkuno’s breath caught, but Corpse immediately leaned down and captured Sykkuno’s mouth in another kiss, distracting him. 

Corpse slid his finger in and out slowly, before Sykkuno nodded at him and he pushed a second finger in. 

Sykkuno’s body started to tense up again, and Corpse slid his tongue into Sykkuno’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Sykkuno started to pant, not even realizing when Corpse started to spread and scissor his fingers. 

When Corpse felt Sykkuno adjust to his two fingers, he drizzled more lube on his hand before inching the third one in, leaving butterfly kisses down Sykkuno’s quivering thighs. 

“C-C-Corpse, mmmm, ahhh!” Sykkuno started to get louder, his noises pitching higher as Corpse’s finger caught the edge of his rim, circling gently before pushing back in. His back arched off the bed again as Corpse found his prostate, pressing gently down on it.

“CORPSE!” Sykkuno yelled, shuddering. “No, no no Corpse, I’m close, I’m close!” He started writhing on the bed, and Corpse leaned over him again, pumping his fingers in and out of Sykkuno’s slick hole, pressing against his prostate over and over again.

“That’s it,” he hummed lowly next to Sykkuno’s ear. “That’s it baby, let it go. Come for me.”

Sykkuno gasped as the sensations overpowered him, cum splattering on his stomach, chest gasping for air. 

Corpse slowly withdrew his fingers out, wiping them mindlessly on his sheets. He watched as Sykkuno lazily dragged his finger through the mess he made, before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking a bit of his cum off, before making a face at the taste.

“Oh my god Sykkuno,” Corpse muttered, his dick straining against his boxers. “You’re trying to kill me. You’re actually trying to kill me.”

Sykkuno giggled at Corpse’s reaction. He sat up, ignoring the mess he made on himself, and reached over to rid Corpse of his boxers. 

He grabbed the strip of condoms and tore one off, handing it over to Corpse before laying back down. 

Corpse felt his cock twitch again at the scene Sykkuno made before quickly rolling the condom on and lining himself against Sykkuno’s hole, pushing his legs apart for more room. He scooted closer, and hesitated before actually inserting it. 

Sykkuno met his eyes and nodded, whispering “Be gentle with me.”

Corpse took a deep breath and slowly guided his dick in, watching every little expression Sykkuno made, murmuring praises. 

“You’re doing so good Sykkuno, baby. You’re taking it so well.” Sykkuno moaned as he felt himself being filled to the brim. Corpse was big, and every time Sykkuno thought he had bottomed out, Corpse pushed in a bit deeper. 

Sykkuno closed his eyes, trying his best to adjust to the feeling. He felt tears gathering and tried to hold them back. “Shhhhh,” he felt Corpse stop and brush a hand to his face, wiping away the tear that had starting to roll down his cheek. 

“Do you wanna stop?” Corpse asked, staying still. 

“No,” Sykkuno gasped. “No, just…just give me a minute.” 

“Take all the time you need.” Corpse promised, stroking Sykkuno’s hair gently. 

Sykkuno breathed in and out, trying to match his breathing with Corpse’s. He felt Corpse’s length pulse inside him, hot and hard. Sykkuno’s own cock twitched as he started to get hard again. 

He nodded to Corpse, who shook his head and said “I need to hear you say it Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno blushed again, hiding his mouth behind his hand, but whispering “Please Corpse, please…”

Corpse raised an eyebrow. “Please what Sykkuno?”

Sykkuno felt a wave of frustration. He was getting desperate. “Please…” he murmured, dragging his hand down to the collar, fingering it. He caught Corpse’s eyes and smirked. “Please, fuck me.”

Corpse groaned loudly, pulling out before slamming his cock back in, making Sykkuno yelp. 

“You’re such a fucking tease baby.” Corpse said, thrusting in and out again. Sykkuno whimpered, wrapping his arms across Corpse’s back. 

Corpse continued thrusting. “You okay babe?” 

Sykkuno nodded, his nails dragging down Corpse’s back. “Please, more…ahhh, more…” he moaned, losing himself in the feeling. 

Corpse hitched one of Sykkuno’s leg up for better access, and the shift in the motion caused both of them to moan. Corpse angled his next thrust, slamming it on Sykkuno’s prostate and causing him to scream, grinding back down. 

Corpse continued to fuck Sykkuno while attempting to memorize the expressions the other boy made as he moaned wantonly. “Please Corpse, please, I wanna cum.” 

Corpse steadied himself, pulling out smoothly and laughing softly when Sykkuno let out a loud whine. He stared at Sykkuno’s gaping, wet hole before going down and licking it. 

“AH!” Sykkuno cried, not expecting the movement. “Corpse!” 

Corpse stuck his tongue in deeper, hands splayed across Sykkuno’s round cheeks. He licked and sucked, feeling spit dribble down his chin, and yet, couldn’t care less about the mess he was making. All he felt was the warmth of Sykkuno and the loud moaning sounds he made, like music to his ears. 

Corpse finally raised his head for a breath and saw Sykkuno with his arm against his face, panting. “You okay baby?” Corpse wiped his mouth, catching some of the spit from his chin. 

Sykkuno glanced up, looking absolutely wrecked and yet, his cat ears still staying on somehow. “Please,” his voice cracked. “I’m so close Corpse.”

Corpse reached for Sykkuno’s hand, pulling him up and turning him around, letting him settle with a grip against his bed frame. 

He lined himself back against Sykkuno’s hole and pushed back in, hearing Sykkuno gasp.

Sykkuno’s grip on the bed frame tightened and he felt Corpse’s thrust speed up again. He tried pushing his back up against Corpse, seeking more. 

Corpse reached a hand out and caught the back of Sykkuno’s collar, yanking gently. Sykkuno gasped, as he was pulled and felt his back flushed against Corpse’s chest. 

“Fuck baby,” he heard Corpse grunt into his ear. He shivered at the low tone. “Sykkuno babe, you look fucking amazing.” He angled his thrusts again, holding onto the collar and keeping Sykkuno in place, back arched. 

“My personal cat boy.” Corpse growled, his movement getting sloppier and faster. “Wanna come in you..ah…”

Sykkuno swallowed, his neck straining and breathing getting shallow, but it felt so so good. He turned his head as best he could, trying to get a glimpse of Corpse as he rammed into him.

“Corpse ah…” Sykkuno moaned. “Come, come for me.” 

Corpse heard sweet, innocent Sykkuno murmur those words and lost it, spilling his seed into the condom. He thrusted a few more times before stopping, and slowly pulled out of Sykkuno and letting go of his grip on the collar. 

Sykkuno flopped down on the bed, and watched lazily as Corpse tied the condom and threw it in the trashcan. He smiled dopily as Corpse approached him and laid down, spooning him.

“Mmmm,” Sykkuno buried his head in Corpse’s chest, smiling in contentment. “I love you Corpse.” He said without thinking, and froze when he realized what he just said.

Corpse smiled down at him. “I love you too Sykkuno.” He returned the sentiment, gently taking off the collar and running a finger along the red marks left. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked gently, but Sykkuno shook his head. 

“It felt so good.” He smiled. “I…I may have enjoyed the pain a bit.” 

Corpse raised an eyebrow at that confession. “Oho, not so sweet and innocent after all, huh Sykkuno?”

Sykkuno giggled and cuddled closer against Corpse, feeling himself drifting off to sleep as contentment washed over him. 

Corpse smiled at the other boy before asking him, “Hey Sykkuno?” 

“Hmm?” Sykkuno answered sleepily. 

“Do you wanna help me with my new song?” Corpse wondered as his mind worked in overdrive, getting the breakthrough he was missing from the piece he was working on.

“Wha…me?” Sykkuno asked confused. “Y-you want me to sing? Wait, I-I-I can’t rap!”

“No, no,” Corpse soothed. “Just some background vocals.” 

“Oh,” Sykkuno felt himself calming down a bit. “Oh uhhh sure, what’d you need me to do Corpse?” 

He looked up and got a sinking feeling when he saw Corpse smirk. 

“Just need you to moan for me.” 

Sykkuno blushed crimson. “Oh…uh….uh,” he stammered. 

“For me?” Corpse kissed his forehead. 

“Oh uh…I guess…” Sykkuno said flustered. “I-I mean, I might need some uh….guidance?” 

“Oh, trust me baby,” Corpse said, chest feeling full and happy. “I’ll give you all the guidance you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave your comments, kudos, and critiques below. I'd love to hear any suggestions for future fics. I guess I jumped down the fanfic writing hole with no return XD


End file.
